


evening

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	evening

不知道是谁先起的头。

这原本只是一个吻，没有任何添加的，单纯的吻。

安迷修看着雷狮，一双祖母绿的眼睛紧盯着眼前的人，纤长的睫毛在他的眼睑处投下一小片阴影，微微颤抖着，像是想把雷狮的模样印在眼里，一下一下的刻在心上。

暗中潜伏的狩猎者做足了准备，放轻了脚步，随时准备冲上去撕咬猎物。

两片微凉的嘴唇贴在一起，没有人退步，也没有人更进一步。

雷狮抬眼看向安迷修，安迷修嘴唇的柔软，一如他本人那样，温柔至极。

雷狮不适合安静，海盗乖张暴戾，最大的乐趣就是用那双漂亮的眼睛看着别人，狼狈无助的在自己脚下挣扎的模样，这更能激起他狩猎的兴趣。

雷狮的手臂环绕过安迷修的脖颈，修长的手指一下一下的抚摸安迷修后颈的皮肤，他伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔安迷修的嘴唇，像是慵懒的家猫在向主人撒娇，想要获得什么奖励。

安迷修眨了眨眼，面对雷狮的热情邀请，他无法拒绝，也容不得他去拒绝。

他伸出手，健壮有力的手臂抱住雷狮精瘦的腰，锻炼有素，没有一丝赘肉。安迷修张开手掌捏了捏雷狮的窄细的腰身，长着薄茧的指腹蹭了蹭他的腹肌，把雷狮整个人往他的怀里送。

空闲出的手按住了雷狮的头，手指穿插在他柔软的发间，墨黑色的发丝被夜风吹的肆意飘动，拂在安迷修的脸侧，痒痒的。安迷修手下微微用劲，两张唇交叠在一起，平淡无奇的吻变的暧昧火热。

他们拥吻着，舌头在唇齿间互相交缠，甜蜜的亲吻似乎变成了一场较量，在窒息前谁也不肯放开谁。最终还是雷狮略败下风，他敲打着安迷修的肩膀，挣扎着想要离开对方的束缚，然而安迷修却不为所动。

在他感觉自己要因为缺氧而晕过去之前，安迷修的嘴唇离开了他。被亲吻过的嘴唇看起来红润无比，微微泛着水光，几缕银丝被牵扯出来，顺着下巴流下，没入在锁骨处，让人想入非非。

雷狮瞪了他一眼，身体因为亲吻而略微乏力，他顺着树干坐在铺满枫叶的地上，伸手托着自己的脸，露出一个淡淡的笑容，雷狮点了点自己的脸颊，说：“怎么，优雅的骑士大人也会这么急不可耐吗？”

安迷修蹲下身体，额头前微长的刘海被风掀起来，他把脸埋在雷狮的脖颈，炽热鼻息撒在雷狮凸起的锁骨上，烫的令他忍不住颤抖。

安迷修闷闷的说道：“是的，我非常急，急着想要把你压在下面，看你被干的说不出话。”  
雷狮被他的荤话撩的耳尖发红，他抬手敲了敲安迷修的脑袋，有些咬牙切齿：“安迷修，你的骑士道呢？”

安迷修笑着，咬了一下他的唇。

“被一只横行霸道的狮子吃了。”

“哦呀，那一定是一头好狮子。”

他们又吻在了一起，白色的外套被脱了下来，扔在了一边。纯黑色的紧身衣贴在身上，勾勒出美好的肉体，落在安迷修眼里变得诱惑至极。

安迷修把他的衣服推到胸口，胸前的两点红缨在冷风中颤颤巍巍的站起来，像是成熟的樱桃在诱人去采摘。他低下头含住一颗，温热的大手包住另一边，搓揉掐捏，雷狮闷哼了一声，浅浅的呼吸在爱抚中逐渐加重。

灵巧的舌头绕着乳晕打转，尖锐的犬齿轻咬乳粒，细微的疼痛夹杂着美妙的快感，让他欲罢不能。

安迷修顺着雷狮的肌肉纹路一路吻下去，他亲吻雷狮的腰腹，用舌头模拟交合的动作在肚脐处抽插，白皙的小腹上被留下一片淡红的吻痕。

雷狮也没闲着，他任由安迷修在他身上作乱，修长手指在安迷修的胸膛处画圈，用指尖挑开白色衬衫的纽扣，抚摸对方的肌肤，良好的手感令雷狮感到满意，他眯起眼睛，眼中的紫色被压成一条细线，雷狮俯下身，奖励般的亲吻安迷修的脸颊。

这样的爱抚持续了一会，安迷修伸手去解开雷狮的裤子，白皙的大腿裸露在空气中，底裤连着裤子一起被安迷修褪去，堪堪的挂在脚踝处，少年干净漂亮的下体呈现在安迷修的眼前，安迷修揉了揉自己发红的耳骨，呼吸又加重了几分，夹杂着情欲的难耐。

雷狮伸手勾着安迷修的领带，把人拉到自己面前，温热的舌头舔舐安迷修的耳垂，含在口里细细的吮吸。

“安迷修，取悦我。”雷狮细喘着，嘴里呼出的水汽在安迷修的耳边结成一层薄薄的水雾，低沉沙哑的声音撩拨他仅剩的理智。

安迷修的手摸向雷狮的性器，脆弱的性器被他握住，用指腹去拂过他的铃口，剪得浑圆的指甲抠挖龟头顶端的马眼，稀薄的液体滴落在地上，破碎的呻吟从雷狮喉间溢出来，甜腻的尾音微微上翘，为这场情事增添暧昧的气息。

尽管雷狮对于情事异常主动，但说到底都是些理论上的知识，没有真正的尝试过。他低下头喘息着，最终在安迷修的抚慰下射了出来。白浊喷到两人紧挨的小腹，稀稀落落的滴在地上，安迷修看着满手的液体，抹在雷狮起伏的胸前，色情又淫靡。

雷狮还没从刚才的高潮中缓过神，漂亮的紫色瞳孔无神的望着夜幕，一层水汽蒙在眼中，微张着的嘴露出一小截粉红的舌头，让安迷修呼吸一紧。

安迷修闭眼吻去雷狮眼角的泪花，轻柔的，如同羽毛般。安迷修从他的人鱼线摸向雷狮股间的小穴，未被使用过的穴口紧闭着，手尖残留的精液被安迷修涂抹在收缩的穴口，安迷修的手指试探着往里戳了戳，引起雷狮的一声痛呼。

雷狮气恼的叫了一声安迷修，不满的揪住他两边的鬓发。

安迷修眨巴着眼睛，满脸无辜的对雷狮说：“你太紧了。”

“嗯...那你..不会想办法吗！”雷狮扯了扯安迷修的头发，疼的他直叫。

“..好吧。”

雷狮闭着眼，耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，雷狮感觉自己被人抱了起来，突如其来的失重感让他只能双手去抱住安迷修的脖子，鼻间充满安迷修身上淡淡的薄荷味，意外的安心。

安迷修抱起雷狮，把自己的衬衫脱了下来，垫在雷狮身下，又轻柔的把雷狮重新放上去，让他平躺在上面。

雷狮满脸茫然，只是顺从着安迷修的动作躺下，手指紧抓着手旁的衬衫，手上的青筋微凸。

压在身上的重量消失了，雷狮皱着眉头，刚想问安迷修又想搞什么，炽热的鼻息喷洒在敏感的穴口，激得娇嫩的穴口紧缩，温热的舌头贴在穴口处，雷狮的大脑被搅的混乱无比，这才反应过来。

被舔了。

“安迷修！！嗯..你！放开！”

心理上的羞耻感止不住涌现上来，隐秘的穴口被温热的舌头侵犯让他难以镇定，雷狮蹬着脚去踢安迷修的肩膀，却被安迷修的手掌温柔的接住，重新把腿搭在肩膀上，不让他随意乱动。

从未有过的性刺激让他感到眩晕，眼泪从泛红的眼角一颗颗落下，雷狮抬手胡乱抹去自己的泪水，哼哼唧唧的叫出声，大腿不自觉的夹紧了安迷修的头，磨的他耳骨发疼。

安迷修的唇离开了雷狮的小穴，他换上手指，被唾液湿润的小穴已经不像之前那样干涩，令安迷修的手指寸步难行，唾液和肠液的润滑让手指的抽插变得顺利，穴内的手指由两根逐渐加到了三根，肉壁的敏感点被手指无情的按压揉弄，雷狮伸手抓住安迷修的小臂，被安迷修拉过去在嘴边亲吻。

雷狮紧闭着眼睛，下身被手指不断侵犯，快感从身体向四肢扩散，让他忍不住弓起腰背，白色的光点在脑中破裂，星星点点的，积累的快感如同甜蜜的酷刑，他哭泣着迎来夜晚的第二次高潮。

连续两次的高潮让雷狮的体力已经所剩无几，安迷修把他抱起来放在退上，海盗无力的手臂垂在肩膀两侧，高潮的余韵尚未过去，肉壁还在抽搐着，私密的穴口一张一合，鲜红的穴肉微微可见。

安迷修毛绒绒的脑袋蹭雷狮的锁骨凑近他，呵呵笑了两声，被雷狮赏了一个白眼。

安迷修解开自己的裤子，粗大的性器弹了出来，雷狮能感觉到穴口处被性器贴着的火热，他抬了抬腰，示意安迷修进来。

粗大的性器缓慢的进入紧闭的小穴，无法与手指比拟的粗度让穴口吞下这个庞然巨物显的异常困难。撕裂般的痛感如同狂风骤雨般袭来，身下传来的痛楚令昏沉的头脑清醒了几分，嘴唇被他咬的发白，挤出几滴血珠，从唇角落下，他被疼的脸色发白，却也不出声阻止安迷修的进入。眼角微微泛红，生理性的泪水被逼出来，在眼睛直打转。

安迷修看着他，犹豫了几分，翠绿的眼睛映出雷狮痛苦的模样，心疼的去吻掉他嘴角的血珠。

“安迷修..”

“我在。”安迷修回答他。

温热的嘴唇贴上雷狮的眼皮，亲吻他眼角的泪水。

他扶着雷狮的腰，性器终于全部没入小穴，穴内的肉壁像是在欢迎这个入侵者，炙热的肠壁紧贴着安迷修的性器，招待着闯入的客人。

他的额头布满了汗水，棕色的刘海湿哒哒的贴在脸上，安迷修忍住想要抽插的冲动，抱着雷狮抚摸他的背脊，温柔的声音像是镇定剂，打在雷狮身上，让他渐渐安心下来，抱着安迷修的脖子不肯松手。

雷狮吸了吸鼻子，身体最初的撕裂感和不适已经消失不见，只留下身体被进入的充实感和不断涌上的快感。

“安迷修，你动一动。”雷狮把安迷修的刘海撩起，别在他的耳后。

“好。”

安迷修顺从的抱着他动了起来，白皙的长腿圈在安迷修的腰上，随着身体被顶入而耸动。身体交合带来的快感让雷狮昂起头，脆弱的喉结被安迷修一口咬上，留下一圈淡红的牙印，在肌肤上格外显眼。

他们相拥喘息着，雷狮捧着安迷修的脸，舔掉他脸上的汗水，汗水的咸味在味蕾上散开，他眯着眼，把头埋在安迷修的肩膀上。  
雷狮的呻吟不似女孩子样甜的发腻，而是沙哑的低吟，听的安迷修心猿意马。

雷狮带着泣音叫出安迷修的名字，安迷修回答他说我在我在。

身下的抽插逐渐变快，雷狮被顶的几乎要坐不住了，交合处的粘液沾染在性器的耻毛上，安迷修的手搂着他的腰，嘴里念念叨叨的对他说着些羞人的情话——但雷狮都没听进去。

雷狮的性器在安迷修的腹肌上摩擦，身体里积累的快感逼的他发疯，肿胀的性器一直没有得到抚慰，卡在临界点无法得到释放，他哭泣着低叫着，仅靠后穴被送上高潮，稀薄的液体从铃口汩汩流出。

雷狮的高潮令肉壁缩紧，他甚至能感受到安迷修阴茎上的凸起的青筋，安迷修掐着雷狮的腰又冲刺了几回，在腰侧留下淤青的指痕，埋在雷狮的身体里的性器射了出来，滚烫的精液正中穴心，烫的雷狮直打颤。

安迷修停了会，从雷狮的穴口退出来，被射入深处的精液从穴口流出来，黏答答的，濡湿了大腿根，雷狮大张着腿，高潮的余韵还让他尚未平息，被撞的发红大腿微微颤抖。

冲击视觉的淫靡画面让安迷修看的口干舌燥，他撇过头，性器又有了微微抬头的迹象。

后来他们又做了几回，直到雷狮无力再骂安迷修，这场无休止的情事才草草结束。

雷狮被安迷修抱着，缩在他的臂窝里，扒着他的手臂骂他。

“安迷修你果然是个混蛋。”

安迷修把手臂收紧，将怀里的人拉近，亲了亲他的后颈，回答道。

“那也只对你混蛋。”


End file.
